


with your love (i'm a better man)

by 2parked



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Woojin au, Dancer Woojin au, Goody Two Shoes Jihoon au, M/M, actually this is just jihoon being gay for woojin, imagine woojin in a leather jacket tho, omg blonde woojin, side jinhwi bcs when have they ever not been the best side ship for 2park, who's not gay for woojin anw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2parked/pseuds/2parked
Summary: Woojin was the embodiment of Danger with a capital D. But Jihoon, despite his meek and delicate nature, likes the feeling of thrill and the adrenaline pumping in his veins. And Park Woojin was an adventure to him.AlternativelyIn which Jihoon just wanted a good grade, but he ends up getting paired on a project with the school’s supposed bad boy.





	with your love (i'm a better man)

**Author's Note:**

> this is cliché obvs but one imagination of woojin with a cigarette, leather jacket, and motor bike – i'm a goner. imagine this woojin with blonde hair ur welcome ; ) also listen to 5sos’ better man, i wrote this while listening to that bcs y not amirite

_Find me at a quarter to three, cigarette in hand_  
_I'd be at every party, I wouldn't miss a chance_  
_New friends again and again, gone when the morning comes_  
_Demons I try to defend, but I couldn't get enou_ gh  


* * *

Jihoon should’ve run away.

 

The moment he hears both their names together, apparently assigned to a project that may take a month to finish, he should’ve toughened up and left his desk in a blink of an eye. This means he’ll be stuck with Park Woojin for a month. And Park Woojin is dangerous.

 

Despite the pitying eyes and the gasps he had heard from his classmates that surrounded him, his eyes scan around the room to search for his alleged partner. As expected, said boy has ditched the class like he always did. Now he has to make the effort into telling him that they were both paired up.

 

Truth be told, Jihoon wasn’t scared. Well, he was, actually, way back before. Ever since he started middle school, Park Woojin has always been there. His name was branded synonymous to danger from the early age they met, and Jihoon doesn’t need someone to tell him why. It can be seen by the bruises in his face and the cuts on his lips. He also had witnessed Woojin fight live once or twice. The way Woojin’s eyes seemed to be always clouded with a shade of gloom, Jihoon knew better than look into those pair of eyes.

 

It was a mystery to everyone how Woojin got into university. Much less a performing arts university. Much _much_ less, as a dance major. Nobody has seen Woojin dance. Heck, Jihoon couldn’t even imagine that a boy who had a warning sign stuck onto his forehead would develop a liking into expressing art through his body movements. On the other hand, Jihoon was a theatre student, so he tries to empathize with the knowledge that everyone has different ways of expressing themselves.

 

Now, after six months since freshman year started, and after years they indirectly met, this would be the very first interaction Jihoon would have with Woojin. It should’ve scared him, who knows what a violent man can do to him, a mere boy who can barely raise his fists. Yet another emotion sparked inside his chest.

 

_Curiosity._ It wasn’t merely a spark – it burned. Smoldered, even, that he could feel his chest constrict with the huge interest upon the situation at hand.

 

And so, maybe that’s the reason why he was at the doorstep of a frat house. It was still early in the evening, perhaps past 8, but the loud blaring of music can already be heard from a mile away. Frat parties were always the loudest, raunchiest ones. Jihoon could practically smell teenage hormones in the air, whatnot with the litter of red cups already on the porch and drunken bodies slurring away past him as he steps into the said house.

 

Jihoon wouldn’t say he hates parties, but he finds it uncomfortable when parties are as wild as this. He was still at the hallway on the way to the living room but he can already hear shouts and hooting. He even sees a few couples make out here and there. No, he doesn’t even want to know what was already going on inside the locked doors.

 

His mind scolded him for going, he should’ve been resting now and studying for the midterms even if it was still a few months ahead. But if he wants to get started with the project, he needs to find Woojin. And Woojin’s lifeline was reputed to be filled with alcohol and partying.

 

There were way too many people for Jihoon to easily spot Woojin, so he decides to go around and try asking people. He spots a crowd huddling over someone who was doing a handstand over a barrel of beer, typical college party ritual, and so he makes his way there in hopes of finding a person who knows about Woojin’s whereabouts. On the way there, he gets handed a red cup, and though he has an alcohol tolerance of a toddler, he begrudgingly accepts it and downs it in one gulp just to shoo the person away. The person who offered cheered for him, landing a huge pat on his back, before hurrying off his way. Jihoon could only scrunch his face on the strong hit of the alcohol at the back of his throat.

 

Finally seeing a familiar face, he makes his way to Daehwi, the eye candy of his roommate and also bestfriend, Jinyoung. The young one was currently engaged in a lively talk with a few other boys, laughing as he, too, eggs on the one who was doing a keg stand. Jihoon awkwardly stands behind him as he waits to get noticed. He takes a chance and clears his throat loudly.

 

Daehwi, God bless his good ears, hears him and turns around to see Jihoon behind him. The younger immediately brightens up in recognition and enveloped the elder with a quick hug, smile brushing upon his faint pink lips. “Hyung! I didn’t expect to see you here. Speaking of which, why are you here?” Daehwi inquired as he expected.

 

Jihoon casually shrugs, looking around the place as he sticks his hands into the safety of his pockets. “Just, you know, partying.” Daehwi looked unconvinced so Jihoon chuckles in return and continues. “Kidding. I’m here to look for someone.”

 

Daehwi’s eyes lit up with curiosity and he leans closer. “Who? Do you have a boyfriend, hyung? Or perhaps a love interest?”

 

“What? No!” Jihoon could only scoff at the vivid imagination of the younger. He has always been amused by how loquacious Daehwi can get, and how he’s the first to stick his nose right into gossips. “It’s nothing, really. I just need to find Park Woojin.”

 

Jihoon could literally feel Daehwi’s smirk burning right into his eyes. Before he could explain further, Daehwi cuts him off abruptly. “Upstairs, the third door to your right. Make sure to knock before you enter.” Daehwi winks suggestively, and before Jihoon could attempt to explain again, Daehwi was already pushing Jihoon in the direction of the stairs. “Hyung, I didn’t know you like bad boys! Go catch your man!” Daehwi laughs and leaves Jihoon standing in front of the stairs, mouth hung open as their conversation concludes without Jihoon even explaining why he needs to see Woojin. It was not definitely because of whatever Daehwi has in mind. Sighing, he trudges upstairs, in hopes of getting right into business for this night to end quickly.

 

As he looks at the doors lined up, he recalls Daehwi’s instruction and leads himself to the third door on his right. The alcohol was already starting to take its effect on his lightweight body, and he could feel a subtle buzzing in his head.

 

While he rubs his fingers on his temples, he reaches the front of the third door where he was going to. His head was slightly spinning by now, so he hurriedly grabs the knob and twists the door open. Fortunately, it wasn’t locked, so he stumbles inside quickly.

 

Unfortunately, although, as he turned on the light he captures the sight of Park Woojin being straddled by a boy their age, their lips caught up in a heated make out session. The buzz in his head turns silent as shock fills his whole body, leaving him standing still as the said session stops when they felt his presence.

 

For the first time in his life, he meets Park Woojin’s gaze. Although he imagined it to be quite different, he receives a heated glare instead. It may be because he interrupted the battle of tongues they were in. Jihoon immediately regains his senses and hurriedly bows, sputtering out a number of apologies.

 

Before Jihoon could close the door again, the boy who was straddling Woojin’s hips already stood up. He takes out a piece of paper and places it atop Woojin’s open palm. He gives Woojin a wink. “Call me when you have time.” With that, the boy leaves. By the time he has left, Jihoon recognized the boy. It was Hyungseob, his lab partner. Jihoon couldn’t even start to imagine the embarrassment once they see each other again in Chemistry.

 

Still frozen in his position, Woojin stands up from the bed and walks towards a wooden drawer. He pulls it open and grabs a box of cigarettes from it, taking one stick as he grabs the lighter from his back pocket and lights up the cigarette situated in between his slender, long fingers. Jihoon silently stares as he follows the movement of the cigarette being put in between Woojin’s dark, swollen lips. He takes a drag and exhales a puff of smoke slowly, his deep brown eyes meeting Jihoon’s again as he raises an eyebrow.

 

“What are you still doing here?” Woojin asks, his voice a few octaves lower.

 

Jihoon shivers right in his position. He has never heard Woojin talk so close to him before, so the deepness of his voice was a wonder. He awkwardly clears his throat, weaving his fingers together in front of him as he avoids his eyes. “Just… I… I have something to say.”

 

Woojin takes another drag and lets the smoke out through his nostrils. “Follow me.” He says vaguely, which took Jihoon a few seconds to comprehend so he had to launch himself forward to follow Woojin’s steps.

 

The frat house was larger than it seemed, as he continues following Woojin with every turns they take in each corners. Jihoon could feel the light buzzing in his head once again as he tries not to get distracted by the realization that Woojin was only wearing a thin white shirt. He tries to ignore the shadow of Woojin’s toned body, and the slight peek of his biceps from the short sleeves.

 

The two of them wound up in a balcony that overlooks the front yard of the frat house. Woojin places his hands on top of the metal railing and stares off to the distance of the night sky. Jihoon follows suit, only leaning his back against the railing as he stares the opposite way. The night would’ve been quiet if it weren’t for the loud EDM playing downstairs. Woojin decides to break the silence between them.

 

“Again, what did you want to say to me?” Woojin’s voice was closer to Jihoon than he thought, so an unknowing shiver runs down his spine once again. In an attempt to warm himself up, he brings his arms up and wraps it on his own body. The cold night breeze was nipping on his skin.

 

“Mr. Kim paired us up for the house model project.” He said in a quick breath.

 

Unexpectedly, he hears Woojin chuckle from beside him. It didn’t make sense. _Did he just make Park Woojin chuckle?_ “You interrupted a make out session just to tell me about a stupid project?”

 

Jihoon’s cheeks warmed up with a bright red. “I-I didn’t know what you were doing inside the room! Daehwi just told me you were in there!” He said in his defense, the warmth crawling up his ears as well.

 

“What did you expect, we’d play monopoly inside a bedroom?” Woojin scoffs, taking a final drag from his cigarette before flicking off the stump. “Couldn’t you have waited for tomorrow?”

 

Jihoon could feel Woojin’s eyes on him, so he turns his head away as he tries to tame the blush on his cheeks. “The possibility of seeing you in a party is higher than seeing you in class.”

 

Woojin chuckles once more, much to Jihoon’s surprise. “Couldn’t argue you with that.”

 

The air goes dead silent between the two of them again. Jihoon had successfully willed the blush away, playing with his fingers instead as he started to feel the uncomfortable coldness of the metal railing behind him. Seeing they had no more things to talk about, he stands up properly, adjusting his jacket before he leaves.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow after class, in that café across the library. For the project.” Jihoon simply mutters, turning his head to meet Woojin’s eyes once again.

 

Woojin amusedly raised his eyebrows once more, tilting his head as he looks at Jihoon. “What makes you think I’ll show up and do a lousy project with you?”

 

Jihoon tried to calm his nerves. It was too early for him to get annoyed at the boy already. With a quick sigh, he sends his best smile to Woojin. “Please?” And with that, he hurriedly leaves the balcony, heart beating in a pace way too fast for his liking.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon shouldn’t have expected.

 

Woojin didn’t show up in classes they shared as always, which leads him into the conclusion that he won’t show up either at the café later after class.

 

What did he think, anyway? How could he have possibly assumed that a simple _‘Please?’_ could change Park Woojin’s mind and suddenly spark up an interest for academics? These thoughts bothered Jihoon the whole day as he continues to groan and sulk in his seat.

 

To top it off, Daehwi has been nonstop teasing him because of the happening the night before. He still thinks his intentions were different, and no matter how hard Jihoon tried to explain again, his efforts were futile. Jinyoung was of no help either, he told his roommate about what happened upon encountering Woojin at the party, and he only laughed his head off. The younger was also too whipped for Daehwi that he told him too, so both of them were ganging up on him in their teasing.

 

His classes ended at 4 but he took his time to stop by the theater room and said his greetings to his senior. He also picked up books from the library to study on later. He really wasn’t on a rush, since Woojin wouldn’t even show up at the said rendezvous anyway. By the time he arrives at the café, it was already five minutes past 5.

 

He orders his usual as he arrives by the counter, smiling warmly at his friend who works as a barista there. “Jaehwan hyung, it’s nice to see you!”

 

Jaehwan returns the smile and hands him a cup of steaming coffee and a slice of cheesecake. “Nice to see you too, Hoonie. How’s school?”

 

“Hectic as always,” he sighs and takes his orders. “I have an upcoming project too that I’ll probably do all by myself since my partner is a no show.” He adds with an indignant huff.

 

Jaehwan looks at something from behind him, and he tilts his head curiously. “Partner? By chance, would that be Park Woojin? Because he’s been looking for you and has been waiting since 3.”

 

If Jihoon’s eyes could go as wide as saucers, it probably already had. He follows Jaehwan’s previous line of vision and sees said boy hunched over his phone. Jihoon silently curses to himself. “Since 3? Really? You’re not shitting me, aren’t you hyung? He’s probably here waiting for uh, a date or something!”

 

“Unless if you two are on a date, then maybe he’s waiting for his date indeed.” Jaehwan smirks at him teasingly, only making Jihoon’s groans louder.

 

Jihoon says his thanks and grudgingly makes his way to the table where Woojin was at. If it was true that he’s been waiting for quite a long time, it made him feel bad. Much more, he feels bad for thinking he wouldn’t show up. But who could blame him? Woojin doesn’t exactly have the best reputation when it comes to all things school-related.

 

The moment Jihoon caught Woojin’s eyes, he is met with a glare. His eyes had always been deadly, but it isn’t exactly in a morbid way. Jihoon would like to think his eyes are a bit profound, as if it held the galaxy’s secrets within them. He shakes the thought off his head and frowns. “Uhm, hey?” He lousily says.

 

Without a word, Woojin takes a hold of his wrist and starts to drag him outside of the café. Jihoon would’ve protested, but his words were caught up in his throat and he was a bit more preoccupied by the fact that Woojin was _touching_ him.

 

Woojin’s palm was rough, calloused probably from all the years he spent fighting. Despite the texture of his palm, his hold on him was gentle yet firm. Soon he finds the both of them by the parking lot, right in front of Woojin’s Harley Davidson exactly.

 

Woojin puts on a helmet and rides on the bike. Jihoon tries hard to ignore how good Woojin looked like in black clothes and in his black motorcycle, but it was a fact he can’t ignore. Woojin thrusts a helmet on his hands as well, and Jihoon looks at him confusedly. “What are you waiting for? Wear it and ride!”

 

Jihoon’s confusion only doubles. Despite Woojin having a reputation on sleeping around and having flings, no one has ever ridden his beloved Harley. Now Jihoon was about to ride it. Jihoon doesn’t know how to take this information. “What? What about our proj-“

 

“Screw the project!” Woojin says exasperatedly, taking it upon himself to wear Jihoon his helmet. Jihoon might’ve blushed if it weren’t for the helmet now concealing his cheeks. “We can work on it later. I’m late for something.”

 

It was technically still 5 in the afternoon on a school day, so a party wasn’t probably their destination. But it’s Woojin, anything can happen, and Jihoon’s just not so sure. He didn’t get a chance to think of it more as Woojin grabbed his wrist yet again and pulled him close. He glares at him, and despite his mind protesting, Jihoon obliges and sits behind Woojin. He tries not to think much of how close he was to Woojin, and how defined his back muscles felt like underneath the plain black shirt he was wearing.

 

As if fate was teasing him, he had to get closer and actually wrap his arms around Woojin’s waist. He wouldn’t have to if he was given another choice, but the boy was driving hella fast and if he doesn’t hold on to something, he might fall off the bike somewhere along the ride. Jihoon can technically feel Woojin smirk the moment his arms looped around his body loosely. Jihoon wills away another blush as he feels the firmness of Woojin’s toned upper body.

 

It took them only about five minutes to reach the destination Woojin was headed to. Woojin had to clear his throat for Jihoon to regain his senses and unwrap himself from Woojin’s torso, and his cheeks reddens even more. His blushing seemed to have never ceased ever since Park Woojin stepped into his life. He hops off the bike along with Woojin, and Woojin leads the way inside a building that looks pretty much abandoned.

 

Jihoon gulps as he takes in the surroundings around him. The moment they entered, he was already greeted by the silent, dark ambience of wherever they’re in. He could make out a huge cobweb or two from above their heads, and the light that only managed to get in was from a few pairs of dusty windows. Woojin was a fast walker, and Jihoon had to strain his legs just to match his pace and not get left behind. In a place like this, he’d rather not be left alone.

 

They encounter a set of stairs winding down into somewhat an underground basement where a faint thump of hiphop music can be heard. Jihoon wonders if they were headed to an illegal bar of some sorts. Or perhaps Woojin was secretly a stripper for a gay bar and he was late for his shift? Jihoon’s cheeks heated up even more at the thought.

 

“Woojin, where are we going?” Jihoon weakly tried to tug on Woojin’s sleeve when they settled on a pair of rusty stools in front of an old-looking bar counter. There was no bartender to tend them from behind the bar, but there was a huge crowd forming around what looks like a boxing ring in front of them.

 

Woojin doesn’t answer him so he chooses to sit still silently. He observes the place around him once more and sees a lot of men who seemed like brutes, muscles and tattoos and all. Jihoon would’ve wanted to cower in fear and retreat to the safety of the outside world if it weren’t for the presence of Woojin, and he’s had enough already embarrassing himself in front of the boy.

 

Jihoon gulps as he thinks of the possible reasons why they were here. _Was Woojin going to fight one of these men? Will he see Woojin fight in live action for the third time?_ Jihoon really wasn’t in the mood to see bloody fists and broken noses.

 

He tries to capture Woojin’s attention again and taps his shoulder. Once. Twice. Woojin just wouldn’t notice him. He tries harder and puts both hands to shake Woojin’s shoulders this time. For what seems like the hundredth time since they met, Park Woojin gives him a deadly glare.

 

“What?” Woojin hisses, eyes flaming in agitation.

 

Jihoon avoids the unnerving look and fiddles with his fingers instead, replying meekly. “I… I’m scared. I don’t want to be here.”

 

Woojin’s shoulders visibly relax and Jihoon releases the breath he never thought he held. The blonde boy pats his back comfortably, a stark contrast to the glare he has given just a few seconds ago. “Don’t be. You won’t be harmed, just stay here.”

 

Before Jihoon could respond, an electronic voice boomed from a man clad in a velvet suit holding a microphone, standing proudly in the middle of the boxing ring. The crowd cheers louder as they look at the emcee excitedly. “Good evening, boys and gentledudes! I’m tonight’s host, Ong Seongwoo!”

 

Jihoon leans forward in curiosity and looks at Seongwoo, the host, who seems way too familiar for him. He’s pretty sure he’s seen him around the university. If so, what would someone like Seongwoo be doing here? He seems harmless compared to the men around him.

 

The crowd silences once again as Seongwoo continues to speak. “Tonight, we’ll be witnessing one of the greatest dance battles to unfold! Are you ready to get up and groove? Let’s first start by placing your bets, people!” There was a booming cheer that follows right after, and Jihoon tries to grasp what has just been said. Did he hear it right? _Dance battles?_

He voices out his confusion to Woojin, who was staring intently at the ring before them. “Dance battles? What is this, Woojin?”

 

It took Woojin a few beats of silence before he responds, voice laced with subtle anxiety, which Jihoon doesn’t know why such a dangerous man would ever be nervous of something. “Yeah, it’s an underground street hiphop thing.”

 

Jihoon nods his head in wonder. A burden got off his chest at the thought that he was safe after all. There won’t be a battle of fists, rather, it’ll be a battle of body movements along with the music. Jihoon has always been interested in dancing, and he admits he knows how to dance as well, though not that thoroughly skillful. He gets hyped up along with the crowd.

 

Seongwoo started to speak up again, effectively gaining people’s attention. “Tonight is a special night, since we’ll go straight right into the main event! Let us start by introducing our participants, shall we?” The mob roars, the glare of the light almost blinding as Jihoon watches with anticipation. “In our right corner, the undefeated dance machine from Busan, Kang Daniel!”

 

A roll of hoots and cheering can be heard as a tall man with wide shoulders gets focused on by the spotlight, as he walks over his corner with a brilliant smile plastered on his face. The brunet keeps his bright grin, raising his arms, causing the throng of viewers to scream in support. Daniel has the body of a dancer, and by the confidence that obviously exudes from him, Jihoon can already tell he’s good.

 

When the noise reduces, Seongwoo takes the chance to speak once more. “Now, let’s see the brave new challenger who dared to challenge our Almighty Kang! On the left corner, a Busan man as well who was raised in Seoul, a man who doesn’t only pack a punch, but also powerful dance moves! Let us welcome our newcomer, Park Woojin!”

 

The screams got louder, but Jihoon can’t hear anything else. He looks at Woojin with wide eyes, the shock eminent in his still body. Woojin stands up from his seat, gives Jihoon one last look with a smirk, before walking up to his corner as well. Woojin shined brightly with the spotlight on him, and seeing him upstage gives the blonde a complete other look from the violent, dangerous man he’s always known.

 

Jihoon was still having a hard time to process the sudden surge of information. They weren’t just here to watch people dance, after all. Park Woojin was going to dance, and Jihoon will watch. Jihoon gasps at the realization.

 

_He’ll see Park Woojin dance for the first time in his life._

**Author's Note:**

> btw this is unbeta'ed bcs my ass is lazy as always. i was working on a one-shot but i couldnt help but post another chaptered fic asdiasioas blAME WOOJIN
> 
> anyways let's see each other in twt ya'll uwu [https://twitter.com/snagglethot?lang=en](url)


End file.
